Hold On Until Christmas Eve
by Lunapokema
Summary: Sonris SonicxChris fic. Not enough of these. Anyway, four years after Sonic and the others go home, a certain blue hedgehog comes back for a little Xmas cheer. Pure fluff, nothing serious. Please R&R and enjoy! Warnings: Shonenai, some kissing.


Luna: All right, here's my little Christmas present to all of those starving Sonris (SonicxChris) fans. God knows I'm one of them. If any of you know of any Sonris fics on ff.n or elsewhere please let me know where they are in your review (my e-mail's kinda screwed up...) I found some, but I need more.

Shadow: Yaoi-Addict. Isn't reading other stories and replacing names and eye color in your head enough? ( Yeah, I do that sometimes. Try switching out genders...)

Luna: ::eye twitches:: You little.... If you weren't so cute.

Sonic: What's "Sonris"?

Luna: Well, everyone in this section combines names like Sonpio, Sonadow, Crails, SonAmy (I **_HATE_** that one), Knouge, Konic (not sure about this one), and so on. So I decided to create my own. Bwaha. D

Shadow: You are so creepy.

Luna: Urusai. And I apologize for lateness and crappiness of this fic. I started it on Christmas Eve and finished it Xmas day. Bleh. XP Inspiration struck to late, damn CD. I just want to get this up on the 25th, so please forgive grammatical errors and plotholes. I'll fix it later and give you a better one next year. TTTT

Sonic: She doesn't own a thing, and doesn't claim to. Well, she does claim to own us, but she's usually having a fit of insanity at the time.

Luna: Hey!

Chris: Here ::pulls out bag of sugar:: Go get the pixie stix girl... ::throws the bag out of the room::

Luna: Whee!!!! Sugar!!

Hold On Until Christmas Eve

_Oh yeah  
Our love is like a holiday_

_I know that I let you down in the past  
Cause I've got so many places to go  
Boy I promise I'll be around give me a chance  
Cause I'm singing for you every show_

A nineteen year old boy walked around an empty mansion, randomly flicking off the lights as he settled in for the night. Now that he was older, his parents decided that there was no need for him to be supervised 24/7, so the 'help' was given shorter hours.

So this Christmas Eve Christopher Thorndyke found himself alone, as he had been for the past few years. Ella and Tanaka-san, his eccentric friends, (he refused to think of them as servants) were home with their families.

His parents were always preoccupied with work but called Christmas Day in an attempt to be a part of his life. At this point, they shouldn't have bothered. Chris had grown distant from the people around him ever since the Sonikku-tachi's departure from Chikyuu-sei.

And when Chuck, his Grandfather, passed away from massive heart attack he drew into himself further. His Ojisan was one of the few people he ever opened up to, and it was painful loss to the 16 year old.

When he came to the sparsely decorated tree, he hesitated, before deciding to leave it on. The multicolored lights were soothing, in a way, and he wasn't planning on going to bed anytime soon since the fire was still blazing invitingly.

_(How can I)  
How can it be  
(How can I)  
I've been so deep  
(How can I)  
It's hard to believe  
This world brought you to me  
(Brought you to me)_

Sonic frowned up at stars from his position on Angel Island, knowing that Eggman was gone, once and for all. It was a joyous time, and Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Rouge, Charmy, Espio, Vector, and even Knuckles (dragged there by Rouge) were back at Amy's place throwing a huge party.

Instead of joining in on the festivities, the blue hedgehog chose to pay the Chaos emeralds a special visit now that he had accomplished his mission. He knew how mad the others would be when they found out. But he had made up his mind, and nothing was going to stand in his way.

For the past four years, his thoughts had been plagued by a fiery maned, ocean eyed ningen. 'Chrisu-chan...' He missed the boy terribly, and once enjoyable activities now seemed dull.

He stilled loved to run and explore, but the joy didn't last long knowing there was no one to run home to. Sure, he had his friends and a nice house, but without Chris it just wasn't enough anymore.

He admitted it, he had tumbled head over heels in love with that fallen tenshi, and the separation was driving him insane. He didn't even know if Chris remembered him, or had found a significant other. The boy had probably moved on with his life...

_I've been to Paris, London, LA  
I feel the tropical sun in my face  
This Christmas we don't need to get away  
Cause our love is like a holiday_

Chris turned the radio on, a soft, upbeat Christmas song by Michael Bolton blared out of the many speakers placed throughout the grounds and building. Sighing, he meandered into the kitchen.

He usually spiked the eggnog and fell asleep by the hearth on the plush fur rug. But this year, he felt like something more traditional, despite the fact that he had always declined to participate in any Yule-time activities for the past few years.

Setting the copper kettle on the stove, he moved off to grab a mug, packet of hot chocolate, and mini marshmallows as he waited for the water to boil. Despite the aching loneliness and melancholy atmosphere, the stillness and solitude made him feel relaxed and let him think.

Sonic and the others had brought such joy to his life, if even for a short while, and he cherished the memories. But, thinking about Sonic in particular caused a tight pain in his chest that he couldn't explain.

Like he had missed out on something important, that something should have happened between them. It was almost like fate that Sonic had fallen into his pool. 'But what could have happened? I'm a ningen and he's a harinezumi, albeit not a _normal_ harinezumi but still...!'

He turned his attention back to the stove as the kettle whistled shrilly. 'Am I in love with Sonikku?' He poured the water over the brown powder, stirring it absentmindedly.

_I'm always calling from a different hotel room  
And your voice makes me feel like home  
Backstreet I'm waiting just thinking of you, of you  
Just lying there sleeping alone_

Approaching the master emerald, Sonic was careful to watch for any booby traps that the red echidna might have set up. Knuckles took his job seriously, going overboard on occasion. It was a miricle that Rouge had managed to drag him away from his post for a party.

However it worked out in Sonic's favor, with no one around around to stop him this should be a piece of cake. The seven chaos emeralds sparkled and winked at him and Sonic could feel his anticipation growing.

He secured the letter to one of the pillars and moved to place his hand on the stone. The blue hedgehog wasn't sure if this would work, but since it was chaos energy that brought them to Chikyuu-sei in the first place, the emeralds were his best bet.

He could feel the energy pulsing through him and his fur flashed gold for a moment before the power dispersed at his command. 'I don't need strength, just a way to Earth... My only wish is to be with the one I love. I want to be with him forever, and never let him be alone again.'

The master emerald started glowing in sync with seven smaller gems, and Sonic almost pulled his arm away in surprise. The massive jewel vibrated, setting off a minor earthquake an, and in one great flash of green and yellow light Sonic was gone. Only a good-bye letter, and capricious gem stone left behind.

_(How can I)  
How can it be  
(How can I)  
I feel you creep into my every dream  
I'm coming back Christmas Eve (on Christmas Eve)_

The young red head settled down on the couch by the tree, drawing slender legs to his chest as he sipped his cocoa. The lights blinked at him cheerfully, the different colors lighting up his face every few seconds.

He paused to chew on a marshmallow wondering how (if) Sonic and the others had changed over these last four years. Chris himself hadn't grown much, and despite his age was only half a foot taller than he was at 14. His hair had grown out of the unruly spikes and the ends brushed his shoulders, and he was muscles were lightly toned, but that was all.

He frowned as his chest tightened again at the memory of Sonic's smiling face. He knew shortly after meeting them that they wouldn't be able to stay. So why did it feel like his heart had been ripped out?

Sure, he always blushed when Sonic complemented him, but having anyone complement him was embarrassing and it was a normal reaction. And his heart always seemed to beat faster when the hedgehog was around, but that was because he always had to run to catch up or was in a dangerous situation.

When the furrie smiled at him or gave him a thumbs up it was just a reflex to shyly avert your eyes to hide your own smile as your heart leapt into your throat. And anybody would feel flushed and faint if the two of you ended up in compromising position, your lips a hairsbreadth away.

Chris blushed furiously, shaking his head to dispel that particular memory. Those brilliant and gorgeous green eyes haunted his dreams and left him with a sense of longing when he woke up... Maybe, he was in love with Sonic.

_I've been to Paris, London, LA  
I feel the tropical sun on my face  
This Christmas we don't need to get away  
Cause our love is like a holiday_

Sonic soon found himself floating in midair, the lights of the city beneath him. Just as breath taking as it had been all those years ago. Of course, gravity still played a major role and was quickly pulling him down towards the ground.

Memories of his last landing resurfaced as he caught sight of a familiar mansion glazed with snow. Like before, he desperately began back peddling, but alas, gravity won out. He fell in a snow bank. 'Well, it's better than the pool...' Sonic shook the cold powder from his ears and spines, as he clambered out of the quickly melting snow.

He carefully made his way along the walk towards the back sliding door where the only light in the house was. Odd. On the holidays the whole place was lit up like a lighthouse, how much had things changed?

Sonic dashed to the window, and to his credit only slipped on one patch of ice, peering in to see the lone figure on the couch. Even though he couldn't see the persons face, he'd recognize that shock of hair anywhere.

He drank in the sight of Chris in a pair of black jeans and a red cable knit sweater that dropped off both of his slender shoulders showing that expanse of creamy, lily white skin. He was beautiful. Quickly going to the door, he tested the lock, and invited himself in when he found it open.

_Boy I know I've been away from you for much too long  
I thank you boy for holding on  
Believe me when I tell you there's just one place I know I belong  
Boy that's why I wrote you this song_

Chris' head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. He wasn't expecting company, and even if he was they would have used the front door. Picking up the firepoker, he crept along the wall to stand near the doorframe.

Sonic paused when he noticed the living room was empty. 'Well, Chris couldn't have gotten far.' And a blue streak shot through the living room and out into the hall.

Chris couldn't believe his eyes. That looked so much like Sonic, but it couldn't be. 'There's no way for them to get back to Chikyuu-sei. And why would they want to come back?' He set the makeshift weapon back in it's place and massaged his temples. 'Your really losing it, Chris. The last thing you need is to start hallucinating.'

Just as he was walking over to turn off the tree, said hallucination bowled him over. Chris found himself staring at the ceiling, a solid weight on his hips and torso. And he couldn't help but wonder why there was mistletoe stapled to the ceiling above him, he didn't even remember even buying the little plant.

"Chrisu-chan..." And suddenly he was drowning in emerald orb, watching as they softened. "I've missed you so much."

"S-Sonikku? Is that really you?" The blue hedgehog smiled down the human. "W-what are you doing here? I thought..." He was shushed by a single gloved finger.

"Gomen nasai, I shouldn't have waited so long to come back."

"Demo, what about the others? You belong on Mobius with them..." Sonic cut him off.

"The only place I _belong_ is here with you, my Chrisu-chan." The red head felt tears well up in his eyes, and was about to say something when he silenced again, this time by Sonic's lips.

His arms came up to wrap around the others neck and draw him closer. Had long had he wanted this? Needed this? Chris' eyes flew open when he felt the furrie's tongue brush against his lower lip, begging for entrance. After a few moments and no response from the boy, Sonic moaned a bit in frustration, which it was all it took to get Chris to open his mouth just enough.

Chris was sure that his face was bright red as the other male's slimy muscle slipped into every crevice of his mouth rubbing against his own every now and then. It felt nice, just a little weird at first, and he started moving his own tongue and soon the two were wrestling. Finally pulling back for air, Sonic admired the shy flush on the boy's cheeks and couldn't resist a smile.

"Aishiteru, Sonikku."

"Aishiteru Itsumo, Chrisu-chan."

Christmas Eve found the two snuggled in front of the fire, stealing an occasional kiss. Chris smiled at the song playing on the radio as it finished up the last few chorus lines. Their love had transcended worlds and couldn't keep them apart.

_I've been to Paris, London, LA  
I feel the tropical sun in my face  
This Christmas we don't need to get away  
Cause our love is like a holiday_

_I've been to Paris, London, LA  
I feel the tropical sun in my face  
This Christmas we don't need to get away  
Cause our love is like a holiday_

_I've been to Paris, London, LA  
I feel the tropical sun in my face  
This Christmas we don't need to get away  
Cause our love is like a holiday_

_Owari_

Luna: And so it ends. Took me all day. It's nine already, but at least it's done. My first holiday fic. I've been a posted author for years now, it's about time.

Shadow: Great. Can we go home now?

Luna: Yeah, yeah. Oh, and to be considerate (Unlike some authors) I'll post the Japanese translations for those of you who don't know. I hate it when I come across a phrase or word I don't know and there's no key at the bottom of the chapter.

Japanese/English

Tachi- Group. like Sonic and friends... I'm not sure.

Ojisan- Grandfather

Chikyuu-sei- Earth

Ningen- Human

Tenshi- Angel

Harinezumi- Hedgehog

Kirei- Beautiful

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry

Demo- But

Aishiteru- I love you

Aishiteru Itsumo- I love you always

Owari- The end (I don't know, I just see it all the time at the end of one-shots)


End file.
